If you could only see
by Sorceress Kirara
Summary: Medievalish~Harrys parents(the king&queen)died so he lives in the Durselys castle.Then,he ruins his arranged marriage with Tessa by loving a girl cast out bc of her smarts(Herm).With Rons help can he conquer the Dursleys and marry his true love?H/Hr R+R
1. Unexpected

If you could only see

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…actually I don't even own Tessa. She owns herself…Alls I own is the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One: Unexpected

-Scotland, 1330-  


Little Harry stood on the balcony of the castle, the cold night air tangling his already messy hair. He didn't know what was going on. He had seen someone come up to the door, and a scream from a servant. When he had come down the stairs to ask what had happened, the servant simply said to go wait on the balcony. So there he was, alone. He wished his parents, the rulers of this kingdom, were there with him. But they had gone to Sicily to make some negations with their people. They left him with servants of the castle since they would only be gone a week. It had been 3 weeks so far. He suddenly heard footsteps climbing the stairs by his bedroom. Two cooks, a man and woman, walked in. The woman looked as if she had been crying and the man tightly gripped her shoulder.  
"My little Harry." she began, trying to smile through her tears. "You are so young...so young…this shouldn't have happened. For four years, ever since your birth, I have helped your mother raise you and now…now." she broke down into tears.

The man cleared his throat, taking over for her. "Young Harold, sir. I have some news from a messenger. Your parents, both your mother and father, they have died. There was a terrible outbreak out the black plague and they were one of the victims. I…I'm sorry, sir."  
Even though Harry was quite young, he still understood what the man had said. Or at least two words: parents and death. His father always said 'don't be afraid to cry.' He heeded those words and let the tears fall freely to the ground.  
Over his tears, he heard another set of footsteps. He looked up to see a blurred group of three people. Using his sleeve, he wiped his eyes and took a second look. An old man with a long beard was there. Harry recognized him as the king's advisor. He had been the advisor to this family for 2 generations; Harry would be the third. The old man nodded towards him and then turned to the cooks.  
"What shall we do with him?" asked the male cook, as if he wasn't there.  
"He is to young to rule the throne," the woman said softly.  
"Ay, he is. And servants cannot raise the lad. He needs royal personage to be raised properly. Someone of the same stature of his parents. There is a kingdom not far from here." the bearded man began.  
"Dursley, Albus?"  
"Yes. Our Queen Lily was related to their Queen Petunia by sisterhood. When Petunia had married King Vernon, from the Dursley family, he had decided to combine his kingdom, with that of the Potters. Unfortunately, each king had a different view of situations so in the end they decided to split into two separate kingdoms."  
"But will they allow a Potter after the separation?" the man questioned.  
Albus shrugged, "I am not certain, but it is our only option. Once they know of our queen's death they will have to let him stay. For he is kin."  
"Then it is decided. Our little Harry will go live with Dursley." The woman replied, holding back tears.  
"And... and what will happen to us?" the male cook asked, suddenly worried.  
Albus sighed. "It is up to Durlsey. Without a king there is no kingdom. I expect that King Vernon, as greedy as he is, will surely take this kingdom for his own. He will most likely want more servants so I expect that you will all remain employed. But that is…only if he excepts young Prince Harold."  
He nodded toward the cooks then turned to Harry. He smiled. "Your going to a better place now, lad. Almost like Mum and Dad…almost." And with that, Albus left the room, leaving the two cooks to comfort the little child. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: I got this idea so long ago and I finally convinced myself to post it. I know this is kinda short but its just the prologue. And the title will come into play later…Oh yea And What is it Like to Fly is temporarily paused: sorry! This will be a pretty long story. It will be updated every Friday until Summer starts when I'll update more often.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please Review!!! It would be ever so kind hearted of you… 


	2. Greed

a/n: thx to my **one **reviewer….smart1hermione better review this time… Also I changed the summary a bit because I want this story to have a happy ending…and then the sequel can be all the angst. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two: Greed

The horses rode into the small town. Houses on either side of them seemed old and deserted. They hadn't been repaired from recent damages. Crops that stood on the sides of the house were brown and dead; as if no water had reached them in years. The only residents who were seen were two young men, racing into a nearby house leaving their dog on the side of the rode. Albus sighed at these sites and thought again about their options. This was their only choice. He clutched the small boy closer to his chest and pulled the reigns of the horse who quickened its pace.

The people on the horses behind him did the same and soon they were within a mile of the towering castle that stood out of all the ruins. It was huge; much bigger than that of the Potter's. The Dursleys had received the most out of the separation. They also received even more from taxing the people into poverty. Albus sighed yet again. He still had a feeling that told him that this was wrong. But another feeling fought back. He knew Harry would grow up right. He would make the right choices. James was always true to his own heart. Harry would be the same, even with his few veins of Dursley blood.

"Sir?" A woman called from behind him. Albus turned to face one of the servants.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"What…What will happen if he doesn't accept your offer?"

"He will. Greed has conquered its way into his heart and it won't be leaving anytime soon. He'll do anything for a mere pound. You see what he did to his own kingdom? For all these servants and treasures he would kindly take in 5 children."

"Does he not have a son of his own? Dudley?" 

"True…true. This may cause some problems. But in the mean time we must pray."

Minerva nodded and they rode in silence until they finally reached the moat surrounding the castle. It was overly done; being over 80 meters long, and surely at least 40 feet deep. Albus's voice was growing weak in his old age so he called over one of the younger servants.

"Charles, please call the guard that stands at that turret to the east."

The man nodded and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Sir! Sir!"

The guard looked down form his turret to see the group of men, women and their horses. "Who are you, young lad?"

"Potters, sir. Kin and servants of the Potters!"

The guard took on an ugly face. "The Potters? You do realize this is the domain of the Dursleys, right, my lad?"

"Yes, sir. But you see, we have come to make an offer. Money is involved. Lives are at stake. Please, allow us to speak to His Highness for just a moment."

The guard hesitantly nodded. "Alright, but be quick. His Highness is probably busy with his life you know." And with that he began to turn the crank that lowered the drawbridge before them.

"Thank you, kind sir." Charles called before he and the rest of the group entered the castle grounds. They stared in awe at the sky-high turrets touching the clouds and the many servants rushing from one ground to another. They stepped up to the great oak doors and pushed them open to reveal the massive interior of the castle. Cautiously, they walked through the main corridor. On either side of them hung vibrant tapestries, scorching torches and empty iron bodies standing tall. As they neared the center, large portraits of the previous Dursley rulers hung from the walls. Each one uglier than the last, but no one dared speak a word.

Finally, they reached King Vernon, his layers of fat hanging off the sides of his throne. His feet were raised onto a velvet ottoman, where one of his servants was making sure his priceless Indian shoes were spotless. His crown rested on the top of his head where bits of his blonde hair would pop out from the sides.

His moustache shook violently as he bellowed, "Who are you peasants?"

The 10 men, 5 women and the little child stepped closer. The king simply stared while caressing his many chins. "Is that you, Albus? You know I don't like Potters. Especially since they stole my prized advisor."

Albus cleared his throat. "Sire, I do believe I was the advisor of the Potters before the uniting, as well as afterwards."

King Vernon shrugged. "So be it. Do tell me, what are those little curs doing these days?"

One of the women felt tears swelling up in her eyes. A man to the side of her rubbed her back. "My Lord" he began, "King James...Lily... dead in the Black Plague in Sicily."

Dursely sat silent for a moment before he began to chuckle. "Dead? Dead?? Halleluiah! God has praised my deeds once more by granting my wish!" The servants stood awestruck. Dursley only laughed harder at the sight of this. His many chins bounced against his chest. "It's mine! Mine! Isn't that right, Albus?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, Sire"

"The land?"

"Yes, Sire"

"The castle?"

"Yes, Sire"

"The livestock?"

"Yes, Sire"

"The money?"

"Yes, Sire"

"The ships and carriages?"

"Yes, Sire"

"The servants?"

"Yes, Sire"

"Anything else?"

Albus lifted up Harry by the underarms. "The prince"

A/n: This point right here would make a pretty good cliffhanger. So…that's all for today!! Kidding…read on. I wouldn't be that cruel. 

The king abruptly stopped grinning. His jaw would have dropped further if not for the fact that his chins were already resting against his chest. "P...prince? The had a son?" Albus nodded solemnly and brought the child to his feet. 

"How old is the lad?" Dursley asked, staring at the child, as if he was checking him for defects.

"Four- too young to rule the throne"

"Why didn't the parents take the brat to the plague?"

"They left him with the servants. The trip would be short."

Dursley let out a long sigh. "So now I have to take care of him? **I** have a son of my own, you know. I don't want my Dudley growing up beside a _Potter_."

"Please, sir…please, there is no where we can go. With this child, you get everything of the Potters. Please, sir…"Albus begged, dropping Harry to his feet. [a/n: yes, I know he's a bit out of character.]

The king was temporarily silent. Greed was fighting…fighting, but so was his brain. He wanted- no he _needed_ the money. But the child was the catch. He would be removed from his high ranks if he abandoned or killed a mere child of four. Was the money worth a _Potter_?

"Yes…" Dursley sighed. "Yes, I'll take the bloody child. But you, servants, you will always work for me. Never question my ways. Never disagree. You shall be paid nothing while under my hand unless I say. Now remember this and no harm should come. One contradiction, and you shall be thrown into the village to live with the rats and dogs." Of course he was bluffing. He couldn't throw that many people to their deaths, and still have the loyalty of his allies. But this speech intimidated enough to believe it.

The servants nodded quickly, afraid that his mind could change in a blink of an eye. "Bless you, Lord" one servant called, falling upon his knees in a prayer. "Bless you for your generosity."

"You shall not regret this loyal deed," Albus said with no emotion. His worries had returned. King Vernon might not regret this, but he, Albus, would. 

"I should hope not," Dursley answered shortly and relaxed back into the overstuffed velvet of his throne. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: Well that's the real ending for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And as sort of a…hint I guess the title is actually a key phrase of philosophy that all the characters say at one time or another. The line came from the self-titled song by…I forgot. It will be used in the next chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Review!! It would be ever so kind hearted of you faithful readers. 


	3. Too Late

Chapter Three: Too Late

" 'Ello young Remus," One peasant said over the fence separating their lands.

"Hello, yourself, Sirius. Marvelous day it is." Remus began, dropping his hoe to the side of the wooden fence.

"Ay- marvelous since there is no bloody king in sight!" he laughed.

Remus sighed. "And barely an peasants as well. Why do we remain, Sirius?"

"That bloody king. Taxed us folks into poverty. Killed those without a cent. Killed those with a cent if they didn't obey his order."

"So why do we stay?"

"Hope, Remus, hope. Eventually someone will kill the bastard and run this place right. Ol' Ruebus down by the forest agrees. I'm sure him and the rest of the town would kill him themselves...if they weren't so intimidated."

Remus nodded, then gave him a quizzical look, "What makes you so sure?"

Sirius grinned, "Let me tell you something...I know the king of Scotland. Great, brilliant man he is. Saved his mother from pickpockets. She was down in the town and I was traveling. Saw a man reach into her bag so I jumped him. Ay, James was so grateful. He said that if anything ever happened to him, or his wife, I'd be the one to take care of their son...should be about 4 now."

"I don't understand, Sirius."

"And that son, Harry, he is the key! He is the nephew of the bastard here. Once he is of age he can kill that blasted king- take the treasure- and reunite this land with his heritage. Then we can live once more!"

"Ay, just 14 more years of hell then?" Remus sighed, picking up his hoe again and heading back towards his unfertile land. Sirius silently nodded and turned to head back to his own run down hut. Suddenly a sound of a dog's bark interrupted their steps. They both stopped in their tracks and made their way to the canine that was still barking wildly in the road.

"What is it, mutt?" Sirius asked the dog while ruffling the fur on the top of its head. "I've always been able to communicate well with dogs." He grinned.

"I as well. Perhaps once that Harry arrives we can form sort of a dog club," Remus laughed.

"Ay!" Sirius turned back to the hound. "So do we have some strangers coming our way?" he asked, noticing the dog barking in the direction of the hills.

"Appears we do," Remus began. "I see some horses, men, and...a child."

'''Sirius got up from the dirt road. "A child? Do your keen eyes fool you?"

"No, they are working as good as ever. I see a child in an elder's lap."

"Odd..."

"They're coming closer. Could they be dangerous?"

"With a child?"

"Perhaps a hostage"

"True...come, we shall watch it from my hut," Sirius said with a hint of anxiety. They both headed towards the house, yet not letting their eyes leave the path.

They entered the old 2-room hut. Rags lay on the ground and spoiled food decomposed on the 3 legged table with a piece of a broom for the fourth leg. Sirius motioned for Remus to follow and they knelt down by one of his windows; tall enough to se outside, but short enough to not be seen. They kept quiet as the horses approached.

"Bloody hell.!." Sirius quietly exclaimed.

"What?"

"It can't be..."

"What?" Remus asked again impatiently.

"It's Albus-"

"Who?" Remus asked, cutting him off.

"The Potter's advisor...and in his arms is the young prince Harold!"

"Why would they be here with such a large trail of servants?"

"And where are Lily and James?"

"They carry such somber faces," Remus began. "Do you think..."

"No" Sirius breathed. He was not only trying to convince Remus, but himself as well. "No..."

"Come, Sirius. We will follow them and find out the truth."

So, the two men followed the trail left by the troop of horses and the Potter's men. They kept far behind, so not to be seen since this town was known for its robbers and criminals. Dursley had taxed people so badly that some would hide in alley ways and tackle whoever came their way. Peasants begged for some sort of jail or prison but that would involve money; money the Durlsey's hands gripped tightly. He did have a sort of torture chamber within castle, but that was only to be used for those who went against him. But luckily for these criminals, they weren't stealing from His Highness- No, they were just stealing from those as poor as themselves. Sirius and Remus didn't want these strangers to the land to think they were of that kind so they kept their distance throughout the trip, although staying close enough no to loose the trail of the horses.

"Looks like they're going into Dursley's castle..." Remus whispered to his companion. Sirius nodded as the drawbridge lowered and the men made their way into the castle grounds. Silently, Sirius ran from the deserted alley way, to a nearby tree, then straight into entrance of the castle, unseen by guard or peasant. Remus took a deep breath and did the same, almost caught by the guard who assumed he had been a stray dog.

Both men reached the main door into the castle, breathing hard, their hands on their knees. They snuck behind a large wooden barrel so not to be seen by the servants. "We…should've…just…stayed…at home" Remus panted.

"No," Sirius whispered loudly. "I need to be sure…they cant be dead. They just _cant_."

"Oh, alright" Remus agreed, and they slowly rose to make sure no one saw them . Of course no one could see them though; all of them had their eyes closed in pain from the labor and most were too busy with their work to make conversation, let alone look up. Dursley had a saying. "All work is to be done by sunset-or it has not been done at all." Then, he would send that servant to the torture chamber the next day, just to make sure they understood.

Cautiously, the men pulled open the doors and made their way into the castle, following the Potter group by about 8 meters. Sirius gazed at the walls with a look of disgust. "Bloody ugly bastard, he is…" he whispered to himself. Remus gave him a slight punch in the side to remind him they couldn't be heard, for now they would be in a worst position if they were caught, than before. The Potters entered the chamber where Dursley greeted them rudely. The two men quickly hid behind a tapestry, able to see out of some of the holes worn from years of moths and bugs. They stood silent and leaned in to hear every word said. 

"I was right-it was Albus…so that boy…he must be young Harry…"Sirius thought out loud. Remus, still fearful that they could be caught, stepped on his foot. He muffled Sirius's scream with his hand, but he removed it to cover his own mouth in shock as the truth was revealed: Lily and James were dead. Sirius gulped blinked his eyes clean of the tears. "No…" he breathed. Remus didn't quiet him this time.

Dursley's cruel laugh filled the corridors at the news of their death. Remus was holding Sirius back by the shoulders so he would attack the overweight king. "Let me go!" he whispered loudly, struggling to loosen himself from Remus's grip. "J...James was like a brother to me! After I saved his mother, we became true friends, I…I need to save Harry. I cant have Harry being raised by these bastards. He deserves better. It would have been James's greatest desire to have his son raised by a true friend,, rather than a git with a brain the size of seed. Let me go!" 

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Please, we don't know yet if Albus is giving the child to Du-" he trailed off as he heard the king's announcement:

"Yes, I'll take the bloody child"

"No…" Sirius sighed. He turned to Remus and sighed once more. "They're going to put that child through hell. Remus, if you could have only seen the way he loved me, then maybe you would understand what I must do…" [A/n: a **brotherly**love- not a slash!] And with that, Sirius tore out from the tapestry and into the center of the room as Dursley mumbled "I should hope not" and eased into his throne.

"Who is this man?" the king roared, gesturing at Sirius with his bloated hand.

"I am the rightful guardian to this child," Sirius announced boldly, picking up the four year old and holding him in his arms. "I am Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black?" Albus questioned, staring at the ragged man before him. "You…you saved James's mother. You…you two were the best of friends."

"Yes. He told me I was to be the godfather of his ch-"

Dursley's harsh laughter cut him off. "You? A peasant? Ha! No peasant could raise a child properly, let alone one of royal status, no matter how much lower than me it is."

Albus knew this was true. It had crossed his mind many times and each time he faught back saying 'it could be done.' But it could not. A child needed food, clothing, love. At least Dursley had two of the three…

"See? Even the old fart here agrees with me, eh, Albus?"

He silently nodded and turned to Sirius, "I'm sorry. I'm sure James would have wanted it this way but…it cannot be done." He slowly removed Harry from Sirius's hands slowly and placed him into the arms of one of the female servants who stifled a sob.

"See that, Black? I won. I won like I have won the times before. I may get the kid, but I also get the money and the servants and the land! And you, Black, you know what you get?" King Veernon bragged, his face red with pleasure.

"Nothing from you I hope" Sirius spat.

"Oh, I'll give you something, peasant." Dursley turned to his guards. "Lock him up in the dungeon for stepping foot upon my royal grounds." 

Guards from no where rushed to Sirius and grabbed his arms tightly, keeping him from moving about. Another guard noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He cautiously walked over to one of the tapestries and pulled it back to reveal another peasant, half in shock, half enraged. 

"Well, look here. Another one. Him too, Sir?" the guard asked, smirking.

"Ay! Of course. That Black needs a friend since his other one died!" Dursley laughed, his face growing more crimson as the guard gripped Remus's shoulders and shoved him in the direction of a open hall. 

"Let's go! Let's go!" The guards urged the peasant on as they pushed them down the corridor which grew more dark as the main throne room became farther away. The only light came from the torches mounted on the now bare walls. Their orangey light reflected on the metal of the hollow knight suits lined against the wall and illuminated the stones. 

"In here!" a guard shouted throwing the two men into a darkened chamber. He spoke as the other guards attached the peasants to the wall with metal chains, the single window giving them enough light to see what they were doing. "Now, you're going to be in here for, well, an eternity or so." he snickered at his joke. "So prepare for the worst. Meals are bread and water- Served once a day. Nighty night!" he laughed and the other guards did the same as they left the two peasants in the dungeon.

It wasn't the most pleasant place to be. Dark and damp with a mildew smell clinging to the back of their throat and making their eyes water. White skeletons scattered the dirt ground and became the home to spiders and rats. The single window was barred and barely let any light into the morbid chamber.

Remus sighed, not even bothering to struggle with the metal clamps around his wrists, keeping him suspended two feet above the ground.

"Yes, Remus?" Sirius moaned, turning his already stiff head to face his companion.

"Next time: ignore the dog."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: Yes, eventually Hermione will come…chapter 6 though according to how I planned this. The next chapter will be where Ron comes and then chapter 5 is where Tessa comes. Then Hermione. Hope that's alright. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And please review!!

Really…

Note: written BEFORE the fifth book. 


End file.
